Targets
by Shari Maxwell
Summary: Eyes meets Kanone all alone at the park... KanonexEyes


Author: animethief92

Title: Targets

Theme and Number- #23-Midnight; #38- Missing you

Genre: Romantic

Warning: Shounen-ai, maybe some OOC

Disclaimer: Don't own Spiral and never will.

Fandom: Spiral

Rated: PG-13

Pairing: Eyes X Kanone

Summary: Meeting in the woods was an unusual place to meet a normal person, but as I realized, Kanone wasn't normal. Then again, neither was I. We were both Blade Children and we both had to watch each others backs closely, but I had never dreamed that it would all lead to a loving kiss on a starlit night.

lj-cut text"Read more…" 

I hadn't been doing anything particularly necessary to my career as a famous pianist, but I had nothing better to do than prepare for my upcoming CD that was to be recorded in about eight months. As I said, I i really /i had nothing better to do.

My hands sketched each note with a delicate whisper of the pen scratching against paper, and a preciseness that even I admired in myself. Of course, I never told anyone of these kind of personal thoughts I have.

These are my own private conversations, something no one could ever know about. Maybe I was truly an ordinary teenage boy inside of my solitary shell on the outside, but the only real person who ever cracked that shell was a childhood friend that had disappeared about a year ago.

He seldom wrote letters or ever talked to me, so I imagined that he was disgusted by my new way of life now or he just got tired of a boy who refused to shed a tear of remorse at even the most depressing of sites.

My phone suddenly started ringing and startled me slightly from my concentration on the music. As I glanced over the half done piece of art I knew that I hadn't even been focusing on my music anymore. The only thing that was in my thoughts was Kanone, he so rudely invaded my mind often these days and I grew worried that I was falling for the man.

The message machine answered and it was just Kousuke talking about something unimportant. Probably trying to get another date out of him; wasting his efforts that he could be using to try to track down the hunters or their leader.

Typical teenage mind, but at the same time not. At least Kousuke had enough brains to not try dating someone outside of the Blade Children. Not much else was great about Kousuke though, he was handsome at the most, but his attitude was always so annoying.

The phone rang again, and finally let me focus on my music again and I scribbled a few more notes before the answering machine picked up the caller.

I stopped midway as I heard the voice of the least likely person to call i me /i . It was Kanone who was calling, leaving a message to meet him tomorrow night in the woods at the nearby park, and Kanone who was actually contacting me i first /i .

I could feel a nervous flush spread across my pale face and I even felt it on the tip of my ears. How embarrassing…

I had my trademark black coat and was wearing my usual all black outfit underneath. Nothing special and nothing fancy; after all, it was just meeting Kanone for a friendly chat or a discussion about the danger they faced.

The snow crunched under my feet with a satisfying crackling and it made me feel slightly happy to feel as if I was in power. Ever since Ayumu Narumi had been involved with the Blade Children, everything became so complicated for him and it made him powerless to control his own actions.

All thoughts stopped as I saw Kanone waiting under the light and it made him seem almost i angelic /i . I made myself forget I had even thought about something like that. It betrayed my emotional boundary that had taken years to build up to an efficient shield, to protect him from being distracted.

"Eyes!" Kanone seemed peculiarly friendly and open to me.

"I've missed you! There was something important I needed to discuss with you, so if you would follow me to a private area." Kanone strolled toward the more wooded area of the park and expected looked back to make sure I was following.

I couldn't explain why, but I followed him. It seemed like the a second innstincy to take his place behind Kanone and follow him to wherever he was going.

I stopped when Kanone did in a small clearing off the path and hidden by trees. "Eyes, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time."

Kanone faced me and looked pained as he took a few steps towards me until our faces were inches away from each other. Kanone's breath was hot against my cold lips and it seemed to spread a warmth throughout my body.

"I love you Eyes!" Kanone slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight embrace.

Our lips met and we kissed each other hungrily as our mouths devoured each other's and our tongues danced in and out of the other's mouth. When we finally broke the kiss, both of us were blushing and needy of the other's touch, but we both understood that was as far as we could go for now.

I departed shortly after that, trying to imagine how this whole thing started. It made my head hurt from the cold and also from having to leave such a passionate gesture barely noticed.

My eyes wandered to the sky where I noticed many stars were shining brightly against the dark clouds and it made me wonder about even more things I honestly wish I could ignore and forget.

It also made me think about how strange the whole evening had been. Meeting in the woods was an unusual place to meet a normal person, but as I realized, Kanone wasn't normal. Then again, neither was I. We were both Blade Children and we both had to watch each others backs closely, but I had never dreamed that it would all lead to a loving kiss on a starlit night.

End

lj-cut text"Read more…" 


End file.
